


It Has Pockets

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Chuck is an asshole boyfriend, F/M, Hurt, Or Is he?, startgazing, the truth comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: You and Chuck had dated for three years before he up and disappeared. Time is passing by, but the pain has not gone away. What will happen when Chuck returns?





	It Has Pockets

**Author's Note:**

> This little guy came out of a prompt I saw one of my favorite fic writers post in a Facebook group a while back. "I look up at the night sky. 'That's a pretty universe, God. You are wearing it well.' 'Thanks,' I hear a faint whisper, 'it has pockets.'" I recently had an "it has pockets" moment in my life and it spurred me on to actually write this fic. I am using it for my stargazing square in Spn Fluff bingo!

You and Chuck had been dating for three years before he up and disappeared when Sam had gone to the cage. You got back to the house the two of you had shared and he was gone without a trace. You were heartbroken to say the least. After he left you moved across the country to start a new life and try to forget about how hurt you felt. That was nearly six years ago now.

Castiel had checked in on you often over those first couple of years. Then the Winchesters would start showing up about twice a year just to check in. However, every time they showed up it brought back the memories you were trying to forget. The boys had stopped by on their way to a hunt in Idaho. The world is ending once again because of them, but they were doing their best to fix it. This visit had left you hurting worse than you had since you decided to move from your former home. 

Tonight you decided to take a little drive to a secluded cliff over the ocean. It was a beautifully clear night. You grabbed the two warm blankets from the backseat and laid one down on the hood of your car before crawling up to gaze at the beauty above you. You let the memories wash over you causing you to cry about the man you once loved yet again.   
After hours of memories, crying, and just staring at the stars you wiped the last of the tears away from your eyes. Looking up at the night sky you couldn’t help yourself, “that’s a pretty universe, God. You are wearing it well.”

Behind you there was a quiet but familiar voice, “thanks, it has pockets.”

Turning to look back at who spoke, you gasped in shock. “Ha! But you aren’t God. What are you doing here Chuck? Where have you been for the past six years? Why show up now after all this time,” you asked almost bitterly.

“Y/N, I know you have lots of questions and probably hate me,” Chuck looks down while reaching into his pocket and pulls out something that is shining brightly, “but I think we need to talk.”

You realize that Chuck is holding the necklace that Castiel had borrowed from the boys when searching for his father. “But how? What? I don’t understand. Do the Winchesters know?”

“I’ve seen the boys, yes. I told them that I needed to talk with them as well, but they also understood that I needed to talk to you first. I know I have been gone a long time and didn’t leave an explanation. I know I have hurt you more than I care to admit, but now I want to give you the whole truth. That is, if you will let me.” He looked away from you again as if he was scared to hear your answer.

You slid off the hood of your car and made your way towards the man standing in front of you. “Chuck, if that is what I think it is in your hand I understand why you left.” You reached placing your hand on his cheek, “let’s talk.”

He nuzzled into your hand before taking his hand to yours and brought you back to the hood of the car. You spent several more hours at that spot talking to each other, getting your feelings out, and gazing up at the stars. You could hardly believe the stories Chuck told you, but deep down you knew he was telling you the truth. Chuck wasn’t a prophet of the Lord. He is God. The fact that he still seemed to be your Chuck was overwhelming you, but he was there, laying next to you once again gazing at the night sky. You knew now you were not alone, and he was always looking out for you.

The two of you stayed laying on the car watching the sky change from a starry night to a beautiful sunrise. “Will you go with me to speak to the Winchesters, Y/N. I know they have lots of questions, and some of them involve you.”

“Okay,” you nod slipping out of his grasp so you can put the blankets in your car before you take his waiting hand to go off to speak to the boys.


End file.
